It's only a lifetime
by Frantip2000
Summary: Violet Steel faced a near death experience a few weeks after her high school graduation. The strange family named the Cullens saved her. She finds her new life to be difficult and frustrating because her family thinks she's dead. The newborn vampire struggles to control her thirst as she wishes to visit her family.
1. Chapter 1

Years, months, days, it felt like forever. Fire was burning my body, from head to toe. I screamed and thrashed, trying to shake off the horrible flames. I couldn't feel my limbs as they shook violently. Behind my closed eyelids was an internal war. I could see nothing but darkness, so I tried to focus on the flames. I imagined extinguishing them, but the only sound that came out of my mouth was dry, hoarse, screaming. I couldn't hear anything, was this nightmare ever going to end? But I knew I had to fight, for my parents, for everyone I know and loved. I can remember clearly in my head how I came to be like this.

I was a normal teenage girl. I had a life, friends, family. My name is Violet Steel. I have a brother, Dakota Steel, we've always been close. We're roughly over a year apart I always have been protective of him. I had a strangely beautiful complexion, a round face with grey blue eyes, and long wavy brunette hair. My brother and I looked alike and sometimes could play off as twins. My mom, Chloe Steel, and I had a very strong bond, I told her everything. My dad, Maverick Steel, was an amazing man, as kids he made it his goal to make my brother and I happy. My brother always looked more like my dad than my mom. My mom and I could pass as sisters. My dad had curly black hair and hazel eyes.

We traveled a lot, always loved to dive into the deepest caves and climb the highest peaks. We lived in Beckley, West Virginia. It was always cloudy there and we got fierce winters. We owned a Lake House on Flat Top Lake and we were very happy.

It happened a week after high school graduation. I had just graduated from Woodrow Wilson High, while my brother was only a sophomore. I was walking across the street towards my old, red, hand-me-down minivan. It was a foggy night and it was late. I didn't see the car speeding down the street and before I could move out of the way, it was too late. I slid across the pavement and pain rippled through my body. I couldn't move, I was pretty sure my spine was broken. I couldn't see the blood that gushed from my body, but I could feel it soaking my clothes. I heard the car drive off, probably in a panic. I felt myself slowly dying as I laid there crippled, and hopeless. Arms wrapped around me and I felt hope spark through me as the stranger hoisted me up. He whispered something softly but before I could hear him I was unconscious form the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Gahhhh I can't tell you how excited I am for this project! I just loved the twilight books and wanted to make my own character. Thank you so much for the love you guys. I really hope you lovelies enjoy this story!

* * *

My memory of my old life seemed to overwhelm the flames making them not as strong as I remembered the smiles on my family's face. I was going to go off to college, start a family, I tried to force a smile. My life was fading painfully slow but dangerously quickly. That's when I noticed a small change in my fingertips. The fire was slowly vanishing. The fire left my hands and feet, and I slowly let myself fall limp.

_This is it, I'm finally dead._

But as the fire continued to retreat, I felt _alive._ Strength replaced the weakness as the fire made its way to my chest. I heard a voice just a sharp as if someone was yelling it in my ear, "It's almost over." He cooed. I arched my back violently as the fire burned hotter than ever in my chest. My heart tried to protest, beating more ferociously than before. But it was no use against the flames, my heart was already as still as a stone. The flames died off and I knew for sure I was dead.

"Open your eyes," instructed the angel. I obeyed, and I'm glad I did.

I had amazing sight, the face leaning over me I recognized to be Carlisle. He was a well known doctor, in my town. I've met him a few times, but the strange thing was, I could see each and every individual pore, the texture of his eyelashes, and the dust in the air.

"Am I dead?" I said expecting to hear the own sarcasm in my voice, but instead a song escaped my lips. I jolted up faster than possible and Carlisle was already by another man's side. I took a quick glance around the room before it hit me. It felt like someone poured boiling hot water down my throat. I _hissed? _Violently and the other man reacted. I wanted _blood._ I was disgusted and amazed at my own cravings. Before I could stop myself I was in a defensive crouch. Carlisle raised his hand up to show his surrender but the other blonde man eyed me like prey. I turned again toward Carlisle and my panic finally reaching my brain.

"What have you done to me?!" I hissed violently. "Why am I _so thirsty?_" I said again jumping to a stand. I eyed them both, anger urging me to _fight them? _There was no way I could take two grown men on.

Carlisle half smiled, showing his sorrow, "I'm sorry Violet, but I'm afraid under the circumstances I had to change you," he glanced over at the blonde man who nodded. He looked down nervously before staring me straight in the eye.

"You're a vampire."

I wanted to laugh at him, but it made sense. My thirst for human blood, my incredible eyesight, and my eagerness to use my strength. I froze in place, anger rushed through my body with such force, I instinctively lunged for Carlisle's throat.

The other man jumped in front of me, shoving me against the back wall. I screamed furiously and wanted to rip his head off. In my blinding fury, I looked over my attackers shoulder at Carlisle, who still had a gloomy look on his face. I hissed at him, and the man tightened the chokehold. I felt the fury leave my frozen body, which was quickly replaced the ultimate sadness. I was a monster, I could never see my family again.

_My family_. The human memories blurred through my brain at hyper speed. I slumped against the wall and the man retreated back. I let my head fall between my knees, into a pile of silk. I was wearing a red gown, it twisted and curled to just below my knees, A slivery red rose was fitted on my waist, sequins and rhinestones emphasized the twisted look to my dress.

I recognized it as my senior prom dress.

I heard Carlisle cross the room, he rested a hand on my shoulder and I lifted my head. "How?" I began, and Carlisle stopped my rant before it started.

"We're going hunting," he said and gave me a calming smile. I immediately understood what he meant. _Blood..._ I bolted up, _Human blood…_ I could almost smell it. I could almost hear the heartbeats and the blood rushing through the human's veins. Eagerness shot off me like bullets.

"Don't you want to see yourself first?" Carlisle mumbled and handed me a mirror. The person I saw in the mirror looked extremely similar to me, round face, full lips, long wavy hair, but it was as pale as a ghost. The _eyes_, the eyes weren't mine, but a monster's. I gazed into them, in fear and wonder. The eyes were a scarlet red, the eyes were the exact color of your worst nightmare.

I finally realized who the eyes belonged to, they were _mine._ I threw the mirror against the wall, hearing every piece shatter into a million bits.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I've decided I'm probably going to be posting once a week, probably on Saturdays or Sundays. Thank you for the reviews it really gives me inspiration to write these stories!

* * *

I slowly turned toward both men with my mouth hanging wide open. I felt the burning thirst in the back of my throat and bolted out the window. My body knew what to do before my mind did. I scaled down a tree with amazing speed, expecting myself to get tired or my breathing become rougher, but it never did.

I took a quick scan of the area, giant oak trees towered over the green ferns and underbrush below. The soil was rich and everything was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Another man was heading my way from the house, I could hear every individual footstep as I turned to face him.

"I'm Jasper," The man said and I nodded in return.

"Violet" I mumbled

"We're going hunt." He said casually and turned to face the woods. He had _bites_ all the way down the left side of his face. I didn't want to know why. I turned away embarrassed because he caught me looking.

A breeze brought in a sweet smell that tickled my throat and made my mouth water. "Listen," Jasper mumbled, and I heard several faint heartbeats and the rush of blood flowing through the preys veins. I twitched in anticipation to feed. "Those are elk, we don't feed on humans. Are you ready?" But I wasn't ready, I didn't want elk, I wanted human blood.

I was so thirsty that elk was going to have to do. I didn't even glance at Jasper before I took off running into the forest. Running was exhilarating, I had no idea the speed I could go. Leaves scraped by, and I effortlessly avoided rocks. Not once did I fall. I could hear the heartbeats of the elk getting stronger and my mind getting wilder. The smell filmy nose and my vampric instincts immediatly took over.

I dived into the underbrush as I stalked my prey. The faint beats of their hearts were fast and knew they were in danger. I moved into a crouched position ready to strike for their throats. I no longer could control my thoughts as I leaped out of the underbrush and landed on the biggest elf of the pack and sunk my teeth into its thick hide.

I couldn't stop, my mind blurred with greed, and I killed the entire pack before they realized what was going on. I drank until I was so full with blood. My already red dress was torn and my hands were soaked in blood. I stared down in horror of what I had just done. The elk corpses were strewn everywhere and regret smacked me in the face. _I truly am a monster._ I took one last glance at the elk before speeding off into the woods.

Running calmed my nerves and it cleared my mind to see the trees blurring passed. I heard birds chirping, and the little pidder-patter of squirrels climbing trees. I didn't want their blood, it made me sick to think about it. I kept running until I saw road. This was just an old country road that leads into town. I shook the thought away, I had no desire to kill anyone.

A car was coming down the road and I jumped back into the trees. Just at the right moment, the wind picked up as the old truck went by. My mind went into hunting mode and I hissed viciously. The burning in my throat returned as the sound of blood filled my ears. I began sprinting after the vehicle when a body emerged from the trees and began chasing after me, it was Jasper.

No this was my hunt, I can't let him get_ my _prey. He came up beside me and I attacked him. The impact sent us both tumbling down a hill as I tried to bite his head off. All of the sudden I felt calm, the anger left me and I realized we were in a meadow. I was laying on top of Jasper and I stood up very quickly feeling flustered.

"I don't know what came over me, I never want to hunt again." I said quietly, to scared to meet his eyes.

He crossed his arms and tilted his head," Actually, you were doing a pretty good job. I followed close behind just to make sure you didn't get into any trouble. As soon as you caught scent of the human I knew I had to stop you. I planned to calm you down right then and there but." He uncrossed his arms," you attacked."

I sheepishly looked down and something horrible and brilliant shot through my mind. I fiercely met his eyes and whispered, "Kill me."

That surprised him, he stared at me and I stared back at him. "I want you to kill me." I said simply and I sounded like I was pleading. I didn't want to live this life. I rather be dead than not be able to see my family or friends ever again. Who would want to live by drinking blood for all eternity? I could see the questions and decisions flickering behind his intense eyes.

I ran behind him and leaned over his shoulder feeling him tense up immediately. My lips were so close to his ear my breath exhaled a whisper, "Kill me dearest," My grin was mischievous and evil. Tricking him felt so _right. _I felt like I could climb inside his mind and control him like a puppet. It was evil, and unlike me but I loved it.

"No," he said abruptly. He turned around a punched me hard in the stomach, sending me flying across the meadow I landed my back smacked a rock and I hissed irately. My dress hasn't really survived the hunt and was ripped in several places. I began dashing across the meadow but he obviously had experience with fighting before. He leaped through the air and pinned me to the ground. His golden brown eyes were calm and reassuring. I instantly felt calm but also little agitated.

"Stop doing that!" I screamed furiously digging my nails into the earth. He let go off my shoulders and brushed himself off, as I rushed to get up, feeling like a child.

"Newborns, like yourself, get very angry, very quickly. I can control your emotions, just as you can be very," he snorted, "persuasive…" So that's what it was, I was a silver-tongued newborn.

"Newborns? Powers? None of this makes any sense Jasper." I said angrily and crossed my arms.

He sighed, "I'll have Carlisle explain it to you, but first we need to introduce you to the family." I nodded and he gave me a flirting smile. "You're now part of it you know."

I smiled back and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder. He leaned over my shoulder and I froze. He quickly kissed me on the cheek before speeding off into the forest. I stood in surprise and if blood still occupied my veins, I would be blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for your support it really means a lot to me! Lets celebrate and have an early update :)

P.S. (sorry not sorry) ;)

* * *

When I made my way back to the house, still in a daze, his family was waiting on me. We all talked and they told me about their past. I learned about what I was and what not to do. Alice showed me my new room and complete wardrobe to change out of my rags. The conversation went on for hours as they welcomed me into their family. I also thought it would not be wise to tell about the little kiss Jasper and I had, considering he didn't tell all of the details about the hunt.

"Violet, will you please come with me," Carlisle said stealing me away from my new sister Alice. Everyone had mates except for Alice and Jasper, they just simply never got together. She waved at me, as I followed Carlisle to his office. Jasper thought it was necessary to tell them about my persuasive powers and Emmett is already coming up with nicknames.

Carlisle shut the door and I glanced at all of the pictures he had explained to me earlier. He ran a hand through his messy hair nervously and I smiled.

"What's the big secret?" I asked and crossed my arms. "I promise I won't freak out." I added, studying every change in his expression.

"I thought about waiting to tell you this, but you probably need to know how this happened." Carlisle said carefully and met my gaze. Well that ruined the happy mood. He sat in his leather chair, a human habit, and I took the seat across from him. It's not like we needed to sit, but if I were to someday interact with humans I needed to act like one.

"It was late one night, and I was driving home from work and the scent of your blood filled my nose. Being curious, I went to go investigate what had happened. That's where I found you, your spine broken, bleeding out as the seconds ticked by. The car had already had driven off and I quickly picked you up and ran home. I wasn't going to let you die. As you can tell form everyone's stories, I only save people that are going to die anyways. You were bleeding out to fast, and I had barely enough time to get you back to the house before I had to change you. The next day, you were presumed missing, and by the amount of blood, dead. Your family is grieving, but I've kept an eye out and they are going to be ok." Carlisle said sadly and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't feel the tears running down my face but my body was shaking rapidly with grief, I was sobbing. Now I know what it feels like for vampires to cry.

Carlisle walked me to my room and I sobbed all the way there. The glass doors leading outside were open and fresh air made me feel a little better. I would probably be thirsty in a few days but I'm going hunting everyday just to be safe. Carlisle gave me a quick hug before leaving me so I could have some privacy. It was a big, open room with a couch and a few lamps. The walls were a turquoise and I had a huge walk in closet. Esme had already done me the favor of loading my shelves full of books. I picked through them and sighed. She had stashed a thin scrapbook in between two larger books.

I pulled it out and it was the scrapbook I kept of my family. A new wave of sobs wracked my body and I slumped to the floor. She must have grabbed it from my room. I slowly flipped through the pages and smiled at old memories of me with my parents and my brother smiling with glee. Memories of caving, hiking, and just having a good old time were now forever frozen in time for me to look at. I hugged it into my chest and smiled through my sobs. Old pictures of me with naturally rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and a huge smile burned my still heart.

I jumped over to my full body mirror and re-examined my features. My scarlet eyes were beautiful and frightening, I would slowly have golden-brown eyes and never again blue. I rested my hand on my pale, dead, face. Blood no longer ran through my veins, making my rosy cheeks shine. My face was still round. I wanted to dress like my human self, not in fancy clothes .I ran into the closet and slammed the door.

Alice had apparently planned ahead, hoodies, leggings, dresses, and sweaters lined the walls. Boots and heels were shoved in shelves as high as the wall. I searched through all the clothes and I found a box. As soon as I opened it up, the smell of old cloth and pure love invaded the room. I found an old quilt my mom had made for me when I was a child. It was threadbare and several places, and was as soft as silk. I hugged it tightly, the kind of hold that a child clings to his mother. As I took in the sweet aroma of the quilt, memories came back to me. They were fuzzy and distant but there.

Something shifted behind me and I quickly hid the quilt and the box away. I could hear and smell the male vampire but I couldn't identify him. I hissed and jumped out of the closet, searching for him.

"Are you done?" Jasper said climbing onto my porch, smiling. I sighed and enveloped him into a hug. He had the most violent back story of all the Cullens, I loved the bites on his face, they were the scars of his past. "Not.. so… hard!" he panted and I loosened my grip.

"Oh yeah, I'm stronger than you and everything." I said burying my face into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Did you like your gifts?" he sighed. I started crying tearless, body wracking sobs. He held me protectively and kissed me on the forehead.

I pulled away and finally choked out, "They are amazing," I met his gaze and sadness occupied my eyes. "I miss them so much, they are my life, and I will do all I can to keep them safe." I said fiercely, sending him the hidden message. If I were to try to attack anyone I loved, I wanted him to kill me.

He nodded, inventively and pulled me into another hug. "Let's take a walk," he whispered into my ear and I grinned.

"Do they already know?" I giggled mischievously.

"No" he smirked before jumping off the balcony with me in tow. We landed on the ground delicately.

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't seen a vision about us." I said uncertainly, and he smiled.

"I never said she didn't," he hinted before grabbing my hand and running off into the woods. We chased each other in the woods, never tiring out or stopping. I tackled him a few times, sending us rolling down hills or into trees. We finally reached a peaceful meadow and just lay in the flowers side by side.

The sun was rising and it was strange not sleeping, and knowing I will never sleep again was mind blowing. I stood up and Jasper followed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and as the sun was starting to rise. There is not a cloud in the sky and birds chirped all around us. I pulled away and grabbed his hands the sun rose over our heads and Jasper's gorgeous face started to reflect and shine like a million tiny diamonds. I looked down at my arms and I was sparkling the same way. Carlisle had explained this to me but I never realized how beautiful it would be. I stared back up at Jasper and he smiled.

"You are absolutely gorgeous Violet." He cooed, his voice was like a harp playing a beautiful melody.

I smiled seductively and moved closer to him. "Jasper," I said strongly, "I love you." He pulled me into a kiss like no other. It was fierce and gentle at the same time. My mind blurred and I lost all control. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around mine. I've never kissed anybody like this in my life, but this felt so _right_. I bit his lip playfully and I wrapped my hand around his neck and everything seemed so perfect. He pulled away and stared so intensively into my eyes. I could've fainted.

He kissed my forehead and I dug my face into his chest. "I love you to."


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so you figured out last Ch that I didn't go into that much detail about the Cullen's back stories. I'm just assuming that you lovelies have read the books or at least have seen the movies. Anyway, I haven't been feeling that great this week so I didn't have that much inspiration to write so sorry for the short Ch. :P

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Alice whispered and yanked me away from Jasper's side. A few weeks had passed and we had decided to tell them about our relationship even though Alice had a vision. Everyone had easily accepted our relationship, and Jasper always took me on hunts. My newborn life was getting seemingly better. I had more control of my emotions, and I was finding my place with the Cullens. We had even played baseball. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were a part of my family and I was a part of theirs.

I floated over to Alice and she looked concerned, her usually perky attitude was sullen and I frowned. She ushered me up the stairs and we ran to her room. Her room was a chocolate brown and it reminded me of the color of the wood at my old Lakehouse. I sighed and she hopped around nervously.

"Violet, your family is looking for you." Alice sighed and I froze.

"But I was pronounced dead," I groaned, sounding hollow.

"I had a," she winced, "terrible vision." My hand flew over my mouth and I immediately understood what she meant, murder.

"Please tell me Alice," I moaned and sunk to the ground in front of her.

She stared off into the distance and her eyes glazed over as the vision returned to her, "They are standing in a dark forest, calling your name. Your mother is sobbing and your dad is tired and weaker. I can see your brother breaking away from the group, he calls out to your father before disappearing in the woods. He is trembling, you are hunting nearby and you catch his scent. You lose control and begin hunting him. I can see you stalking him through the underbrush. He feels your presence and sinks to his knees. He calls out 'Violet, is that you?' he begins crying and you, you." Her voice falters and I begin trembling. I stood up and she was wincing, obviously still experiencing the vision.

"_I kill him_," I finished weakly and her thin arms enveloped me in a hug.

"Just promise me you won't go looking for them." She almost begged and I could hardly resist. It would be like giving candy to a sad baby. I could glance at them from a distance, just a peek. It would be reckless and stupid but so easy.

I stepped behind Alice and leaned over her shoulder, feeling her tense up, "Alice," I cooed, letting the venom flow off my speech, "Just let me have a glimpse, of them, just a peek." She froze, I backed away and she stayed as unmoving as a statue. I smiled maliciously and did a back hand spring off her balcony.

I began walking at a human pace towards the woods with my head held high with triumph. The hardest obstacle would be controlling myself when I caught their scent. I think I can do it, I'm just going to have to continuously feed on animals before I see them. The most puzzling thing is why did they wait three weeks before they sent out a search party and I was pronounced deceased? I pulled the hood over my head and kept walking. I guess that's my dad though, typical Maverick Steel move. He never gave up and I admired him for that.

"Where do you think you're going?" teased Jasper and caught up with me.

"To see me family... You coming? Or did you be a goodie-good and rat out my sorry little ass." I spat and he gave me a light punch on the shoulder.

"Well I guess it's ok now because I can keep an eye on you." He stated, looking off into the distance.

I stopped and shrugged my shoulders sadly and sighed, "They're looking for me, typical of my family to never give up." He silently interlaced his fingers with mine and we kept walking in the moonlight.

"I used persuasion on Alice," my guilty voice cut through the silence and he tensed up. I stepped away from him and I let go of his hand, immediately jamming my hands into my hoodie pocket.

"I truly am sorry." I muttered, "It's almost like it takes over. The words spit from my mouth without command." He looked at the floor, as did I.

"Am I evil?" I asked, staring at him with my demon red eyes and he met my gaze. The moonlight reflected of our ghostly skin and he smiled.

"That's your decision love, personally, I think you are just having an internal battle. You're constantly fading in and out of insanity. Every newborn has this internal war." He said with a hint of old memories in his voice.

I smiled at him, "Let's go back inside."

He winked me, "Glad I could talk some sense into you." I pulled the hood down, letting my hair fall down my shoulders and to my hips. I put my arm around his waist and settled my head onto his shoulder. He grabbed my hand from his waist, and we ran back to the house hand in hand, and love in our wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I'm really sorry about that there wasn't an update last week. I actually had a social life. I'm not as confident about this anymore so please tell me if you want more.

* * *

Jasper locked his arms around my waist from behind and I laughed. He jumped up onto the balcony with me in his arms. We laughed together and he let go of me.

"No hard feeling right?" I said, breaking the light mood and reminding him of the events an hour ago.

He brushed my face with his fingertips and whispered, "Of course not love." He kissed me on the cheek and we left my room. Rosalie and Emmett were intertwined on the couch watching TV. Carlisle was reading a book and I could hear Esme flitting about. Jasper and I exchanged glances and we called down to Carlisle.

"Where is Alice?" I asked and Carlisle looked up puzzled.

"Check in her room," he said without second thought and continued reading his book. I knew I wasn't sorry for what I had done. Jasper nodded me on and I smiled.

Alice kicked down her door and was more pale than usual, her eyes were lost in another world and in the blink of an eye, every vampire was on the second floor. She stopped all frantic movement and stood as still as a statue. The tension was so thick you could've cut it with a knife. Alice looked at the floor and Carlisle slowly approached her.

"They're coming here," she mumbled gravely and everyone immediately understood what she meant. Everyone looked over at me and I clutched to Jasper's side.

"How long?" Carlisle almost demanded.

"First thing in the morning," Alice mumbled again and it was almost dawn. Jasper wrapped his arms around me protectively and Carlisle paced.

"She can't get far enough away in time," Emmett stated and Rosalie nodded in agreement. They all began arguing over what should happen and my face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Enough!" I screamed, pulling away from Jasper. "I can do this, just let me go hunt and I'll need some contacts." I finished and everyone, including Jasper, stared at me in shock.

"Violet, they think you're dead," Esme whispered. I nodded and a brilliant idea flickered in my mind.

"I'm your new adopted daughter Carlisle," I smiled and winked. "I'm Alex Cullen, from Washington."

Alice jumped excitedly "I'll get you some green contacts!" she said before speeding off.

Jasper picked me up and spun me around before hugging me tightly, "Brilliant, love." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and smiled. I smile back and returned my attention to Jasper.

"I'm going hunting," I whispered to him, "Are you coming with?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he whispered in return and we told the others what we were doing. I ran and jumped off my balcony and landed lightly on the ground. Jasper was already behind me and I picked up a lions scent. I sped after it and I took it down through a leap. I wasn't even that thirsty, this was just a precaution. Jasper met me back at the house and frowned.

"You have blood all over your clothes again," he laughed and I looked down, "You seriously need to learn not to be as messy." I rolled my eyes and climbed back up onto the balcony. Alice was already in my room and had a full outfit prepared. Jasper waved me goodbye and left us girls to our business.

She took a quick glance at the hot mess that I was and ripped my shirt off. I crossed my arms over my barley covered chest and hissed angrily. She laughed and quickly handed me a tanktop. I pulled it on in one swift motion and she gave me a dark grey tunic cut shirt that was longer on the sides. She threw me a pair of black leggings and a pair of grey boots. I ran into my bathroom to change my leggings and put on my boots. I came out and Alice had already changed into a tiered, casual, yellow dress.

She handed me a small box and smiled, "These are your contacts, you'll never get used to them because you will be able to see the dust on them. You'll need a new pair every four hours or so because your eyes will dissolve them." I nodded and she pulled me into a hug, "You can do this," she whispered confidently and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said before pulling away and trotting off into the bathroom to put in my contacts and at least brush my hair. I slipped them in and looked in the mirror.

The contacts were a beautiful emerald green and looked perfect with my pale skin and dark hair. I saw dust particles on the contact and I mumbled, aggravated. I didn't need to fool with my hair because it was always beautiful. I skipped out into the hallway and saw everyone was standing in the living room. I was beside them in a second and Alice turned from friendly to nervous.

"They'll be here in about 10 min." she said, staring at me. Jasper grabbed my hand for confidence and my mind was racing. After weeks of them thinking I was dead, they get to see Alex Cullen. I was so excited, I just had to remember how to act human and pretend breathe the entire time they are over here. _Self control, self control, self control._ I reminded myself over and over and will have to when they get here.

Jasper leaned over and barely whispered into my ear, "You look beautiful." I smiled at him, he knew how much I missed my old eye color and would've preferred to wear blue but it would be to obvious. It was about 10:00 am and I was as nervous as hell.

I tuned out the vampires around me and heard the old minivan turning onto the gravel road leading to our house. I could faintly smell them and Jasper squeezed my hand. It was the most wonderful smell, like a warm meal after months of cold soup. I smacked myself in the face and Emmett chuckled. We all exchanged glances before taking our human positions.

Jasper and I settled onto the couch and their smell became stronger. I tensed up and did all I could to stay into control. My brother, my mother, and my father walked up to the front door and I could hear their heartbeats and I trembled with desire. Jasper tightened his arm around me to remind me to keep into control. Rosalie winked at me for reassurance.

My father knocked on the door and I froze. Would my vampric instincts take over? Or could I stay in control. I fought with all my strength and Carlisle walked at human pace to answer the door. Their scent filled the room as soon as Carlisle opened the room and I tried to appear relaxed. Jasper kissed me on the cheek for support and I smiled.

"Hello Carlisle," I heard my dad, Maverick say and Carlisle shook his hand.

"Come in," Carlisle said politely and motioned them inside. All three of them stepped in the room and I had to hold back a scream. My dad had aged horrifically, he looked tired and depressed. My mother had lost weight and also looked tired and old. My brother was slouching and his friendliness was no longer there.

They all took a seat and Jasper leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry love." I held back my thirst and dry sobbing.

My brother, Dakota, broke the sad silence, "We think my sister is still out there," His voice has changed and had a depressing quality. I wanted to run over there and hug him tightly, telling him I'm right here.

Carlisle sighed making his lie more dramatic, "I'm sorry, but she's gone." Chloe put her face in her hands and begin weeping silently. My stomach churned and I hated seeing her like this, it made my heart ache.

I leaned over to Jasper and giggled, "I'm going to draw attention to myself." Jasper dropped his arm but was still ready to hold me back if I tried anything stupid. I pretended to be walking towards the kitchen to get something. I rolled my ankle and let myself fall directly onto my face. I didn't feel anything but I sat up and grabbed my ankle, making it look like I sprained it. Emmett tried to keep from laughing and Chloe gasped. Both vampires and humans walked over and I fought to stay in control.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle lied.

I looked at my ankle, and appeared to be in pain, "I think I sprained my ankle." I rubbed it to add to the effect and Dakota stepped forward and I tensed up.

"You look a lot like….. like.." His voice faltered and I blinked at him, pretending to be curious. "Nevermind," he said, waving it off. Jasper helped me up and I smiled.

"I'm Alex," I said nodding at them. My throat burned and I fought against the thirst. I don't know if I could take this longer, I could _persuade_ them away.

I felt the power thrumming through my body, "It's kind of getting close to lunch time… Don't you need to be somewhere?" I hissed and set them into a trance.

"Yes… we do." Chloe said sounding confused. Maverick and Dakota nodded in agreement and made their way to the front door. We all stayed silent as we heard their car start up and drive off. I jumped up and kissed Jasper.

"Thanks for keeping me calm love, I'm glad I could talk them into leaving." I whispered and Alice hugged me from behind.

"You were great!" She yelled and I laughed.

Carlisle smiled and smiled back, "You had more control than I thought Violet, I think you'll be seeing them more often." He said slyly and gave me a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

Kind of a short Ch. :P I thought it was a sweet little filler though.

* * *

"Another?" Jasper smiled and let go of my waist. We were having a Harry Potter movie marathon on the couch and currently on movie six. I read the books years back and have always been in love with the stories. He slipped in _The Half-Blood Prince _and jumped back onto the couch. I kissed him on the cheek and Rosalie came flying down the stairs.

"Keep it down I'm trying to watch." I teased and she rolled her caramel eyes.

"Once a fangirl, always a fangirl." She shot back and I shooed her away. Jasper snickered and she stomped off. I snuggled up against Jasper and he kissed my hair.

"Do you think Hermione and Ron had sex when they went to Hogwarts?" Jasper said through the silence.

"Excuse me?" I laughed, I knew what he was implying. I'm a virgin, both human and vampire lives. We have been together for about two months and I still didn't want to do it. "Don't make me freak out, remember I'm still a grenade." I said sharply.

"Ok, ok, It was worth a shot," he laughed and looked up towards Emmet room.

"You made a bet with him, didn't you?" I sighed and placed my head on his chest. I already knew the answer to this one. He replied to me with another laugh and I rolled my reddish-brown eyes. They were a deep rust and I have started to grow fond of them. They will be gone soon though. I sighed and looked up at Jasper. His hair has gotten longer and was a wavy, sexy mess. I ran my hand through his hair and he leaned in to kiss me.

We were centimeters apart when Alice came skipping down the stairs and screamed "Really?!" I dropped my hand and got off Jasper immediately. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch and smiled, "We're going shopping!" she screamed enthusiastically and I groaned.

Its time you have some human interaction, plus you need to run a brush through your hair and have some girl time. I looked over at Jasper for some support and he shrugged, "I can't win against Alice."

"Vampire hair doesn't need brushed," I protested as Alice started doing my hair. She already put me in a flowy, black dress and I already missed leggings and hoodies. She finished my hair and fastened a bow around my waist.

"Perfect!" she chimed and I hissed.

"Sometimes I just feel like your new baby doll." I snorted as she handed me a purse. She pushed me out the door of my room and I hissed.

"We're going to the Charleston mall, I'll meet you in the car in 10 min." She giggled and ran off to get ready.

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically, we were going to the capitol.


	8. Chapter 8

So I feel like I've been a bad author and haven't been that diligent about updates and I feel like I owe you lovely people a long Ch. Well it's here! Please please _**please review**_because I don't know if anyone actually likes this story... :)

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" I said quietly, putting on my sunglasses.

"You'll be fine," Alice reassured me and I shrugged. The thought of all those people made me shiver and I really didn't want to do this.

"Why are we really doing this?" I moaned and Alice smiled as the exit to the mall came up ahead. I watched curiously as she skipped the exit.

"Where are we-?" I began and she gave me a glare. I leaned against the back of the seat immediately shutting up as we passed by downtown Charleston. I gawked at the golden plated dome atop the state capitol and sighed, human memories. I continued staring out the window when we turned off the interstate and Alice shrugged.

"I can't believe you don't remember what's today." She whispered disappointingly over the steering wheel.

"What it's only July 26-?" I stopped midsentence and gasped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed and I slumped against the seat. I just turned 19 in human years. I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned. I glanced out the window again and saw a sign for the Yeager airport.

"Alice," I said shakily, feeling anger build up inside me. "Why are we going to the airport?" I hissed.

"You're flying somewhere," she said simply and I went silent. I knew I couldn't win an argument against Alice. She smiled to herself in triumph, "Everything is already packed." She took the words right out of my mouth and I crossed my arms angrily.

"Can I ask-?" I started and Alice cut me off.

"Nope."

I threw my head back against the seat when we turned into the airport. She dropped me off at the front and drove off before I could say another word. I shrugged and stomped into the meager airport and got a strong scent of blood. I shook it off but it still burned my throat. I wandered around the airport, not really sure what to do until I found Jasper, standing in a corner smiling at me. All anger and thirst went away at the sight of Jasper and I ran to hug him.

He caught me and kissed me on the forehead, "Happy birthday love," he said and I let go of my vice grip, "Everything's ready were boarding in a half an hour."

"Just you and me?" I squeaked and he smiled, showing a mouth full of white teeth.

"You're not going to tell me where were going though, are you?" I shrugged and he nodded.

"It's part of the birthday surprise," he laughed and I adjusted my sunglasses. He grabbed my hand and we began walking toward security. Even with all the blood and heartbeats around, I was ok. Jasper made me feel strong enough to resist.

"I feel overdressed." I whispered after we took our seats at the gate.

"You look fantastic though," he whispered back and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He finally let me see where we were going and our 'first' stop would be in Atlanta to switch planes. He still wouldn't tell me where we we're staying. I took my hair out of the little up-do it was in and let it fall down my back in waves.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered raspily and I 'blushed with no color'.

"Not here Jasper," I scolded and he laughed, pulling away from my ear.

"I was going to tell you where we're going but I guess not now." He said teasingly and leaned back in his seat.

"1st class boarding only," a man interrupted over the microphone and Jasper smiled at me mischievously and stood up at human pace.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he pulled me to standing even though I was stronger than him.

"I'm boarding, and you're coming with me," he smirked and my eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"We're first class?!" I almost screamed with excitement. I've always rode at the back of the plane, never in first class. I glued to Jasper's side as we boarded the plane. The seats were wider and more comfortable than the other crappy seats. We got situated and I was laying with my head on his lap while he played with my hair.

"You really didn't have to do all of this," I said getting my mind off the fact I'm stuck in a flying metal tube with people I want to kill.

"I know," Jasper said quickly and leaned over to kiss me on the lips. I turned up to meet him midway and he whispered when we were centimeters apart. "I did it," he kissed me again, "because I. love. you."

"I love you to." I whispered breathlessly and I laid back down on his lap. "Now," I hissed with persuasion, "tell me where we're going love." I let the poetry flow from my mouth, expecting him to tell me immediately but he just laughed and said no.

I sat up, flustered, and looked at him curiously, "How could you resist?"

"Even though you rarely use it, I can resist it." He said and I felt upset, like crying. He noticed and immediately pulled me in close.

"Ssh ssh, I didn't know you were sensitive about that." He whispered and I shrugged. He just used his calming powers on me and I couldn't resist. How does he resist the ultimate silver-tongue? Jasper always had the ability to calm me down before I got into an awful snit.

I pulled away from him and stared out the window. We hadn't lifted off yet and I could probably bail if I wanted to. I heard him sigh, already sensing I was mad at him.

"Dublin," Jasper blurted and I turned to face him. He grinned and I gave him a confused look. What the hell was 'Dublin' supposed to mean. I sighed and Jasper kept giving me that stupid grin until I shot upright at vampire speed and grabbed his shoulder.

"Dublin, Ireland" I whispered frantically and laughed when he nodded. So that's where we're going. "I love you!" I screamed and enveloped him into a tight hug.

"Violet," he said breathlessly and quickly let go of him. He was wincing with pain and I shrugged.

"Damn it," I mumbled and he patted me on the shoulder. I looked up into his golden eyes and I sighed.

"Has anyone ever told you," I whispered, "How sexy you are?" I teased and ran my hand through his golden-blonde hair as the world faded around us. I felt like it was just Jasper and I, frozen in time, always cursed, never moving forward.

I fell out of my daze when he brushed my hair behind my ear and ran his hand over my cheekbone. He smiled, "You're the first person who has actually meant it."


	9. Chapter 9

Just to get this straight, yes I live in West Virginia and no I'm not a redneck...

* * *

Pretend sleeping, probably the most boring thing a vampire has to do. I slowly leaned over and whispered at vampire level, "I can't sleep," he muffled a chuckle and I smiled.

We had already switched planes in Atlanta and been on this plane for almost 8 hours. It was taking a lot of self control and stifling eager screams. Jasper felt me tense up and soothed me immediately. He put his hand on my knee and glared at me with piercing honey eyes that lit up in the darkness.

"I love that bed-hair you always have," I whispered at vampire level again. He grinned and put his arm around my waist, pulling me close. A few humans snorted and others snored, Jasper noticed at the same time I did and frowned.

"Humans, always ruining the mood." He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. I gazed at him through my sunglasses, it was hard to not admire him.

"We have sensitive hearing… Tell me why did the implication that vampires turn into bats originate?" I said sarcastically and he pulled off my sunglasses in one swift motion.

"Hey!" I shouted a little too loudly and some people stirred.

"I want to see your stunning eyes." He said, grabbing my chin and I couldn't stay mad at him.

"They remind me of when I lived in the south."

He stroked my cheek and I shuddered into his hand. I didn't want to ruin this perfect day with the reoccurring thoughts of our human lives. I felt like crying, it was stupid and weak but the pain never fades and probably won't for centuries.

"Please," I begged weakly and pulled away from his touch, "don't." I choked and curled up with my head on my knees. I retreated into myself, away from the world but towards the pain. Why did he have to bring that up!?

"Everyone wake up, we will be landing in Colorado in approximately 45 min." announced a bored flight attendant.

My head shot up and I fake scowled at Jasper, "You lied to me you sneaky bastard!"

He frowned, looking like I kicked a puppy, and I shoved on my sunglasses as other passengers began waking up. "I'm sorry love, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"I LOVE Colorado!" I scream-whispered and he laughed.

I never imagined that on my 19th birthday that I'd be laying in a log cabin mansion up in the mountains of Colorado with my love. It was like a dream come true. The only thing missing from this perfect mix, is my family getting to experience such a place.

"So do you like it?" Jasper asked nervously for the five-thousandth time and I screamed 'yes!' for the five-thousandth time. It was a mansion resting high up in Boulder, Colorado. It was absolutely gorgeous. The walls were a deep chocolate maple wood with hard wood floors. The kitchen is mostly windows with granite countertops and is a nice view of the Rockies. The funny thing is… we don't even need the kitchen. There was a large screened in porch and a huge living room. Movies lined the wall and the fire place greeted us with a warm fire. The upstairs held a library and a mini movie theater. There was only one bedroom and I punched Jasper lightly, already knowing what he was hinting at because we don't sleep.

"Huh, it's cold in Boulder in July." I snickered and dove onto the king sized bed. The thing I loved most about this place was that it was all open. Jasper pulled me up off the bed and onto his back.

"I still need to give you your birthday present." He stated seriously and I laughed nervously, not really sure where this is going. He bolted out of our bedroom and I stayed quiet as he ran into the kitchen. He set me down into a chair and gave me that serious look again.

He got down on one knee and began to smile. I didn't like where this was going. I stared at him, a little angrily, as he took my hand in his.

His honey eyes were glowing with delight and he had even took the time to fix his hair and put on nice clothes. He smiled softly, "Violet, my love, would you like to live here with me for the next few months." I exhaled softly, just glad it wasn't about marriage, and smiled back at him.

"Of course," It was so cute that he dressed up just to ask me to live with him. I leaped out of the chair and pinned him to the floor. He blinked at me, surprised and I crashed my lips against his. He began sliding his hand farther down my back and I threw myself off of him.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly and looked away, embarrassed.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," He said sympathetically and squeezed my hand. I brushed his hair behind his ear and smiled playfully.

"Maybe, it won't be long," I leaned into his ear and whispered before running out the door and disappearing into the woods.


End file.
